Pikmin You Crazy
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Smash always has those weird days when too much of everything is going on. This time, it's the Pikmin who decide to get crazy around here.


Countless battles across the various stages, and several confrontations within the manor. Yes, it was that time again where the Smash Mansion had the usual round of bullshit happen, and it was all because Master Hand left Crazy Hand to run the place. Too bad it was too late for the gloved master to realize that his crazy twin lived up to his name, for the building was in quite a horendous state...

"...Looks like another day out here." Olimar calmly said to Alph as the two were watching all the chaos from within the entrance, with items going off as attacks were smashing the place apart, with one of the pillars breaking off.

"Yep, you can say that again." Alph said to Olimar as they glanced to see their Pikmin being killed by the seven Koopalings running over them in their different colored Koopa Klown Kars watching their souls go through the ceiling while various tiles fell off.

"Mwaha ha! I'm the ultimate showrunner now, and no one is here to stop me!" Crazy cackled as he twitched violently to show that he was not messing around. "I am ultimately the most powerful being to Smash!"

Olimar was going to say something when Alph pointed out that a huge ball of Pikmin were heading towards the mansion, with all of them looking angry as they rammed right through the entry way, flattening everything as the Pikmin all scattered, with the common trio of red, blue, and yellow Pikmin all using their elemantal attacks to burn and paralyze the crazed hand while holding him down as much as possible. Olimar and Alph exchanged glances as they had zero clue on what was going on, with the Pikmin running nearly everyone out as a trio of specific Pikmin with flags on them standing from the top of the stairs.

"At long last! We Pikmin shall no longer stand for this!" Said the red flagged Pikmin with his hands on his hips. "This is our time now!"

"Don't you think you're going too far in this?" Shulk asked while polishing off his Monado sword, causing him to be swamped in Pikmin as he was reduced to being in his soiled underwear, screaming as he dashed off in embarrassment, for he wasn't really feeling it chief.

"Silence! No words for you, ya dumb anime swordsman!" Chortled the blue flagged Pikmin while pointing his finger at the fleeling Smasher. "We've had it with being used and abused!"

Shulk whimpered as he tripped, getting back onto his feet as tears were in his eyes, using one of his Monado arts to go fast. "You don't have to rub it in!"

"Yeah! Zip it Monado boy!" Added the yellow flagged Pikmin while wiggling her hips. "This mansion belongs to us for all the trouble you freaks gave us and our kind!"

Olimar and Alph exchanged glances with each other as the two captains knew what they had to do, with Olimar taking the lead as he knew how to handle situations such as this.

"Look, I'm sure we can all get along," Olimar explained as he slowly approached the enraged trio of flag bearing Pikmin. "Let's just forget about this whole ordeal and talk this over-"

Olimar was then attacked by a huge swarm of Pikmin, with the flagged Pikmin trio laughing as Alph began panicking, not knowing what to do as Olimar was left to rot on the floor, having been torn apart. Deciding to do what was needed, Alph proceeded to assert his dominance by doing the T pose. All this garnered him was all the Pikmin laughing and mocking him, leaving the poor captain befuddled.

"Wha... why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because T posing is for losers!"

"You're never going to get anywhere with that."

"Uh huh, you gotta try better than that to best us!"

Alph began to sweat as he placed his right hand over his helmet covered head. How was he going to win in this particuarly bad situation? Moreso, what was the case with Crazy Hand, for he was being carried away in rope by the Pikmin horde, who were taking him to one of the various closets populating the narrow hallways as they decided to do devious things to him. Alph began running around in circles as he had his arms out, with the leader Pikmin trio laughing as they had dominance over this affair.


End file.
